I think i always knew
by jakelover4ever
Summary: jennifer is having strange feelings for needy more than a friend. but is needy feeling the same or is it just sex on the side for her?
1. Chapter 1

**this was a plot bunny thats been nagging me all week so for now its a one shot but if you want me to continue just PM or review and let me know other wise it stays a one shot...umm yea let me know on with the story..................**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

jennifer laid on her bed crying she had no clue as to what was going on with her. lately she had been more violent with chip,but thats not what got her confused, it was the reason why. **NEEDY**. but why. they were biffs, yea they messed around a few times a month, but she never thought of it as any more then that. until now. she wanted needy-like always- but now it was not about confused her, so she put on the mask that she wore at school, but also a little extra, so needy did not notice her budding feelings. but when she got home she would cry out her stress. so now she cried, not only because of stress this time. but because she might have been to harsh to needy today and because she needed her needy but did not have the balls to call her and have her come hold her.

_She was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

jen had been acting strange lately. like today. she had a date with this jock i had been trying to stop her, not only because im in love with her but because he was trying to get in her pants. she went crazy o me and stormed out with tears in her eyes. when i saw them my heart dropped. i never meant to hurt her. by loving her. but she has a boyfriend. so what can i do?

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

so now speeding down the now wet street do to rain she felt the need to tell her the truth. if not for jen, for herself. so their she was at jens door. she opend it and walked in quiet.

_Ive had you so many times but somehow I want more_

*jen im sorry about today i-* *go away needs* *im not leaving until you hear me out. and if that means standing out side by your window then so be it* and with that she walked out of the room. as soon as jennifer heard the front door close she said so light you had to strain to hear *i love you needs*

_I dont mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

she had to tell her she was in love with her. she knew needy had to know. she just had to grow a pair and get her ass up and tell her. but how could she? she went to her window and their she was. their eyes met and needy smiled sadly at jen wile she wiped her face from the rain. that did it for jen she ran down the stairs.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

jen opened the door and needy gave her the same smile.*get in here before you get sick* then they go inside. but suddenly jennifer stopped by the stairs *jen whats wro-mghph* she was cut off by jens lips on hers after the shock she kissed back. air was needed so jen softly pulled away *im in love with you needs, i think i always have been but never noticed it. but its ok if you dont feel the same way i und-mghph* it was needys turn to kiss jennifer. *i love you too jen. always have.*

_And she will be loved She will be loved_

with that said jennifer picked needy up and took her to her room kissing her all the wile. she sat needy on the bed and started kissing down her jaw to her neck. needy moaned softly as jen got to the top of her shirt. she then look at needy asking to keep going. needy nodded and lifted her arms. jen made quick of her shirt and bra. she then kissed her right nipple needy moaned louder. jen sucked her nipple into her mouth and bit lightly. then she stopped. needy moaned in protest. *who told you to stop* jen giggled at that and said *im not having sex with you* the look on needys face was priceless ***WHAT**!!!!!!* *im making love to you* jen stated simply. *and the diff is?* needy asked not seeing the point *im going to take my time be gentle and sweet and give you the best climax ever.* *oh well so be it... but then can we hump like bunnies?* jen giggled then started to take of needys jeans and panties. she nibbled on her right breast then the left. then started leaving butterfly kisses down her belly stoping right above her clit. needy moaned loud when jen took it in her mouth. sliding two fingers into her sex slowly makeing needy moan. * fuck jen it feels so good. dont stop.* and soon she was clenching around her fingers soon with the help of jennifers magic hands. *fuck im gonna... im gonna...cum* jen leand close to her ear and said *cum for me baby all over my hand.* that was it for needy. *jennifer !!!!!* and she did as she was asked. once she came down from her high jennifer pulled out getting a moan from needy. she cuddled next to a panting need *i love you jennifer samantha check* *i love you too* ......*now about that humping like bunnies* jen giggled at her but soon stopped. *what**what about chipper* needy just giggled *whats so fucking funny* that made her giggle more. *you-giggle-just-giggle-fucked-giggle-me-giggle-then ask-giggle-about my boyfriend* then the giggles get worse.

**THE END... OR NOT DONT KNOW YET.**

**what did you think keep going no. let me know bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, I'm back and better... I hope. XD at some point I'm going to re do this if my new story does well, because I don't want to make it any worse then it is. So plz plz check out my new story and review because i want to know what you think and if you like my new style. It would help so so much. _**

**_-jakelover4ever _**


End file.
